1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-odor, polymerizable, cold-curing (meth)acrylate system for a floor coating. The invention also relates to a coated floor, that can be obtained using an appropriate low-odor, polymerizable, cold-curing reactive (meth)acrylic system. The invention also includes a process for preparing a coated surface, especially a floor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The processing of reaction resins based on methyl (meth)acrylate to floor coatings is normally associated with a strong offensive odor. Frequently, the maximum workplace concentration limiting values cannot be met.
Low-odor (meth)acrylate systems are, for example, described in JP 95-46571 disclosing a system that contains unsaturated resins, cyclopentadienyl (meth)acrylates, crosslinking agents such as, for example, organic peroxides, and accelerators such as metal salts of organic acids. It was shown that a system that includes cumene hydroperoxide as the hardener and cobalt octanoate as the accelerator, hardens.
Additional systems that likewise use cumene hydroperoxide and cobalt octanoate are described in Japanese disclosures JP 95-5661 and JP 94-199 427.
Although these systems solve the problem of the offensive odor, health risks during application of these systems remain due to the use of the problematical reaction system of the compound and cumene hydroperoxide.
In consideration of the state of the art, it is a goal of the present invention to make available a low-odor, cold-curing (meth)acrylate reaction resin for a floor coating that has especially low health risks during application.